Waiting for her
by shadowwriter19
Summary: Kiba and Amaya reunite after some time will there feelings still be the same or will it be a dead end. Note this is t rated just to be safe, its just some fluff between Kiba inuzuka and my oc. I do not own naruto. hope you like it let me know what you think.


Waiting for her

It has been four months since I left. Now I am coming back to the leaf for a visit. I can't wait to see ever body. I worry though last I heard kiba might have moved on and I cannot relay blame him. I mean come on he's from the leaf and I am from the mist and we are both loyal and hard workers for are homes. In addition, we never relay said we are dating. However, I can't shake this longing pain in my heart.

"Amaya!" someone called. I turn to see it was hinata running toward me. I run to her as well jumping out and giving her a huge hug.

"Man I missed you so much," I tell my best friend.

"We missed you to" a deeper voice said from the side.

"Shino" I shout! "Good to see you to, man," I say giving the bug nin a fist bump and a hug.

"We're glad your back, but I think Tsunade is relay needing to talk to you" hinata said with a nerves tone.

"Na don't worry I am sure she can wait just a bit longer, how have you guys been? Fill me in a bit I am dyeing to here abought anything?" I say excited. The three of us start chatting, little did I know that a curtain brunet just bolt from around the corner with his white manned companion.

Kibas pov

Akamaru and me are on are way to meet up with the team for some training, when I smell a sent it's familiar. Taking a second, I sniff it more closely. My eyes fly open in shock. "She's here, akamaru she's back," I say taking off full speed following the allusive smell of the girl I fell for all what felt like not so ago. I hear familiar voices as I round the corner I freeze. She standing there talking to hinata. She is wearing knee high black with blue-laced shoes. Blue thigh covers with open laced sides fallowed by black shorts and a sling belt. Her shirts a crossed lace top only going down mid-way with fish net to her waste , this shows of her waist line while flattering her nice slender cures. She still got her half-faced bangs the rest of her light brown hair tied in two small side pig tales with hair down the middle with one side braided. I let out a breath I had been holding, her name leaving my lips as I gaze on the beautiful mist shinobi. "Amaya"

Amaya's pov.

I hear my name and turn to see kiba looking at me; he looks like he has seen a ghost. He stands there his mouth slightly a gape. I can't help but smile.

"You trying to catch fly's?" I call teasingly. At this, his stubbles back his arms up in defense clearly embarrassed. I chuckle.

"N-no" he retorts in a childish tone. I turn to hinata and shino.

"Glad to know something's haven't change around here" we all lough. I look at kiba he looks almost the same, as before that dark gray coat with fur lining, it's clear he's grown a bit. fluster and like he is abought to say something but gets cut off by Ino who suddenly was beside him.

"Amaya lady Tsunade wants to see you now!" ino shouts. I shrug and say sorry we will have to do are catching up latter. I follow ino but as I pass, kiba reaches out.

"Amaya uhh" he stutters a loss for words with a disappointed look on his face.

"I won't be done till late sorry, we can meet up tomorrow though, say the training grounds 11 am" I say cheerfully hoping to bring up his spirits.

"Sure" he answers quietly. Now I am worried but I have to go.

Kibas pov

She's been in there for hours its getting dark out, but I'll wait for her. The memories of the times we spent to gather drift Crouse my mind I recall when she first made my heart race. Akamaru got lost and caught in some bramble luckily Amaya found him and healed his wounds, I found her tending to him holding him like he was her own a kind smile gracing her face, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks that's the moment I knew this girl was something special to me. It had sacred me so bad when I heard a rumor that she had been killed, I almost ran out the front gate to go find her and see for myself. But Tsunade had been worried to and sought out the truth and told me that she had been badly injured but was recovering just fine, it's been agony just waiting for her to come for a visit. Now that she's here now I honestly just want to be near her, to hold her and touch her like that night in the tent. Tell her that I love her and I do not ever want to lose her. My heart starting to race and I feel a lite flush come on. The thought of not seeing her smile or hearing her laughter and jokes it, it makes me feel tired and week like and old soul in a kids body. With her visits being so rare I have to make this count, I have to muster all the courage I can I think to myself. Clenching my fist feel my new determination, when I hear the door open. I look and there she comes walking out arms stretched taking in a deep breath of fresh air and sending my heart beating and all my thoughts falling to pieces again.

Amaya's pov

I take in a deep inhale of fresh air as I walk out stretching from my meeting with Tsunade. "aahhhh" I sigh. "Those meetings are way too long," I groan.

"That's what it means to be some one important I guess" a boys voice reaches me, I turn to see kiba leaning against the wall one foot pushing against the wall hands in his pockets.

"Trying to look cool are we?" I say teasingly arms crossed.

"Hey" he shot back.

"Well its" I stop realizing I am about to start flirting. "mmnn" I shake my head. "Never mind, what you up to any way" I say trying to cover up my slip up.

"Waiting for you," he answered bluntly, as he walks toward me. I gave him surprised look cheeks turning red. He smirks flashing his sharp canines.

"Well I couldn't leave a girl to walk home alone at night; my mom would let me never hear the end of it" he smiled giving a shrug. I giggled knowing his mom.

"She most defiantly would," I add. We walk to my place in silence most of the way until I ask. "So Mrs. Play it cool you help a lot of night walking girls? Oh and where's akamaru?" He looks at me still silent for a moment.

"No not relay, he's at home probably eating now," he says blankly. "Why and would you be jealous?" he added give smirked mischievously at me.

"So what you been up to?" I ask letting his last comment slide.

"Nothing much, just training and taking care of akamaru" he answer simply.

"hhhhmmmm ok well I almost got my ass kicked and now I am going to be taking the Jounin test in a few months and Tsunade wants me to move to the hidden leaf and help out here" I state.

"What, relay are you going to?" he nearly shouts leaning closer.

"No not yet, the mist still needs me and my boys still have to cut chunin better before I even think about leaving them" I pause for a sec. "But one day I would like to live here for a while" I say hopefully.

"Oh I see, still not that important I guess" he barley mutters the last part as we walk up the steps of the house that I stay in. I hear what he said and it makes me mad. I turn sharp and step in front of him, halting his steps. I give him a irritated glare.

"No" I say sternly

"What" he says surprised.

"No, I don't think the mist is more important than the leaf, it's actually the other way around but the mist needs more help than the leaf. It needs to become more like the leaf that's why it needs me and beside the leaf has you and Naruto what does it need me for?" I say with confidence in my resolve. He looks at me thought full; I see a fire blaze behind his dark canine like eyes.

"Because I need you," he states boldly. I take a step back a caught a bit of guard.

Kibas pov.

As we walk back I kept beating myself up say something, just tell her how you feel. However, nothing came. Now she stands before says that, now's my chance say it.

"Because I need you," I say feeling my confidence rise. She step back I step forward I walk up close till her back is against the front door I put my hands on either side of her head and look her in the eyes, those blue eyes that not only just look at me but into me. "I need you, my feelings haven't change if anything they have grown stronger" I pause and take a deep breath. "Amaya I love you and I don't ever want to lose you, please" I confess and plead to her. I hear her gasp and watch as a flush spreads across her cheeks. I see her tremble and her lips part ever so slightly. I lean so are for head are touching. "Amaya will you be mine" I ask feeling my heart speed up turning my face red. Her eyes peer in to me seeking to see if it is true. Then she relaxes her gaze and smiles giving me a nod, I see tears gathering in her eyes. I let out a breath I was holding and lean in and kiss her. She raps her arms tight around my neck Deeping the kiss. She is mine at last.

Amaya's pov.

We kiss passionately, I hold him close as I can trying to melt in with him. I cannot believe he relay wants me and that he said such things. Tears slip down my cheeks but I don't care this is the best kind of crying.

We break apart from are kissing session huffing and puffing. He nuzzles my neck whispering in my ear.

"I hope this will last forever" as continues to hold me close. I look to the night sky and whisper out.

"I hope so to" I sigh in to the embrace.

Added Bounus  
>alright just give you a little back drop my charter Amaya Ushonno (oo- shon-no) she is a year older than kiba so this make here 15 in this stories and kiba 14. she's a mist prodigy and wants to become a legendary sannin. also has a very tangled past with the death of both her parents clans leaving her alone after her mother, father and baby brother died some how she survived and was taken in and raised by Orochimaru he raised her to spy on the hidden mist. little does he now she is secretly doing a lot more than spy. the death of her family is the driving for behind her determination to become as strong as she can to protect the things she loves.<br>that's all for now let me know what you think also if you have any kiba paring request stories you like to maybe have done let me know. thanks


End file.
